


A Cottage on Achene

by melannen



Series: Lots of Planets Have A South Downs [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Saga (Comics)
Genre: Art, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melannen/pseuds/melannen





	A Cottage on Achene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opalmatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/gifts).



Crowley: What a delectable morsel.  
Aziraphale: Crowley, be nice. It's not a good time for young people to be out alone at night.  
Izabel: Umm, I'm older than I look.  
Aziraphale: That's as may be. You might as well come in, it's a holiday and I've baked far too many sweets.  
Hazel: Oooops.


End file.
